Nuestra Leyenda, Sangre Dorada
by Rawhawk
Summary: Continuación de Presente Nuestro, Futuro del Universo .  Crossover Entre Dragón Ball - Naruto - Bleach - Otros.   La Historia cuenta sobre que es lo que sucede una vez que el Príncipe Saiyajin Trunks llega a la tierra. Argumento en la Intro.
1. Intro

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Continuación _de Presente Nuestro, Futuro del Universo®_.

Por unas casualidades del destino, Trunks llega al planeta tierra, solo para que esta se invadida por seres de remotos lugares del espacio.

Ya no hay tiempo de dudar, hay que actuar pronto, ya que no solo la tierra podría ser destruida sino que toda la galaxia del norte podría ser consumida por una maldad, va consumiendo poco a poco los lugares más lejanos a la Unión Vejita.

Pero el príncipe tiene un plan….pero necesitará la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible, humanos, seres espirituales, seres legendarios, dioses.

Acción, Lucha, Romance, Traición, Decepción, Esperanza. Todo podría pasar, hasta que llegue el día final… ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá?

_por Rawhawk._


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capí**__**tulo 1**_

**Visita a Karin**

….

Hola a todos, con este capitulo doy por comenzado mi siguiente fic. Es la continuación del fic anterior, que espero que hayan leído. Era un poco largo, pero interesante.

Resulta que en último capitulo de Presente nuestro, futuro del Universo®, Trunks llegó a la tierra por un ataque de energía que le habían lanzado y fue encontrado por Tigger, para luego ser llevado a la Atalaya de Kamisama. Ahí, Dende le explica todo lo que paso, y como los portales aún seguían cerrados, decidió ponerse a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, claro que modificada (ahí los días pasaban igual que en la tierra, ese fue unos de los atributos que con la ayuda de Mr. Popo, Trunks quiso cambiar). Luego de un año, Trunks se entera por Dende dos cosas, que el rey Vegeta hacia lo posible por activar los portales y que la tierra sería atacada por invasores. Por lo que Trunks se vio en la necesidad de Crear un plan (que es muy especifico de la historia y que no puedo explicar ahora y que salía en los últimos diálogos del ultimo capitulo del fic pasado), donde Trunks tenía que reunir las esferas del Dragón, pero antes debe pasar a la torre de karin.

¿Que pasará allá abajo en la torre de Karin? Echemos un vistazo.

….

Trunks empezó a volar en picada hacia abajo, pensando que sería lo que encontraría allá abajo en la torre de Karin.

**Trunks:** Me pregunto_ pensando_ que será lo que habrá allá abajo. Pues no siento mucha energía. Seguro que allá me ayudaran con algo para que pase como un terrícola más.

Y en eso vio una especie de capsula gigante, de diseño parecida a la atalaya de Kamisama. Era la parte superior de la torre de Karin. Por lo que Trunks decide ir a ver que es lo que encuentra adentro.

Cuando entra, básicamente era igual que el interior de la Atalaya, solo que esta capsula no tenía paredes, solo pilares que sujetaban el techo.

De repente, empieza a sentir un ruido. En el suelo podía verse un agujero cuadrado, de un piso subterráneo al donde Trunks estaba. En ese entonces, de ahí salé un gato blanco con bastón y que podía caminar en dos patas. Era KARIN, el ermitaño que se encargaba de la famosa torre que llevaba su nombre.

**Karin:** Parece ser, que Kamisama me ha mandado a alguien de un gran poder para que le ayude con su estancia en la tierra._ Luego le hace una reverencia_ Su majestad, mi nombre es Karin, y soy el encargado de la torre. Kamisama me ha dicho todo sobre usted, y es mi obligación ayudarlo con lo que usted va a necesitar allá abajo.

**Trunks:** _Ese Dende, no tenía porque decirle que fuera tan formal conmigo__ pensó y luego dijo_ no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, solo llámame Trunks. Todos lo hacen, Incluso Kamisama. No te compliques la vida.

**Karin**: Bueno. Si me lo pide, entonces así será. A propósito…..Trunks…. es de saber que no puedes bajar así como estas.

**Trunks:** Me imaginaba que me dirías eso.

**Karin:** Necesitas más que solo haber estudiado el comportamiento humano, y sobre su historia y sucesos de la actualidad.

**Trunks**: ¿quieres que me aprenda a relacionar con las personas?

**Karin**: No hay tiempo para eso. Se trata de algo menos fundamental.

**Trunks**: ¿Qué sugieres?

**Karin**: Nada especial. Pero ya lo tengo listo. Se trata de una Identidad…

**Trunks**: Si, eso es lo que me faltaba. Pero desconozco como obtener una. Menos mal que tenías eso pensado.

**Karin**: Por supuesto_ y se acercó a una mesa que había cerca de él y tomó una carpeta y se la dio a Trunks_ esta es tu nueva identidad.

**Trunks**: ¿Todos estos papeles?

**Karin**: Así es.

Se trataba de una identificación sobre lo que debería aparentar Trunks, durante el tiempo que iba a pasar en la tierra.

Trunks abrió la carpeta, eran como 20 hojas. Pero solo leyó la primera.

Según lo que alcanzó a leer, él iba a ser un pintor. Un artista que se dedica a pintar paisajes alrededor de todo el mundo.

Personalmente, Trunks hubiera preferido ser un músico, ya que tenía más facilidades en esa faceta. Pero desde el punto de vista útil, ser pintor, era más factible explicar las razones de sus constantes viajes a la gente que se lo preguntase (si es que era necesario responder).

Le agradó bastante el rol que iba a cumplir en la tierra.

Luego cerró la carpeta. Después tendría tiempo para leer todos los documentos y conocer todos los demás detalles.

**Trunks**: Esto esta muy bien… ¿Qué mas voy a necesitar?

**Karin**: Primero, para los documentos voy a necesitar sacarte unas fotos.

**Trunks**: Por mi no hay problema.

**Karin**: Entonces voy a necesitar que te pongas esas ropas que ves en esa dirección_ y el gato apuntó hacia otra mesa donde encima habían muchas prendas de ropas dobladas.

**Trunks**: está bien.

Entonces Trunks escogió una remera verde de manga corta, una chaqueta negra de género (delgada) sin mangas, unos pantalones azules oscuros, unos calcetines y unas zapatillas negras. Y se las puso. También escogió un sombrero parecido a los que ocupan los pescadores (si ubican Bleach, parecido al de Kisuke Urahara) verde y unas gafas oscuras (obviamente no se puso estas ultimas prendas, porque le iban a sacar unas fotos).

Y luego Karin tomó algunas fotos.

**Karin**: Bien. Ya está. Aquí las tienes (más rápido que el revelado de kodak).

**Trunks**: Gracias.

**Karin**: basta con que las pongas en los documentos que correspondan, y eso bastara para que pases como un terrícola cualquiera.

**Trunks**: Entiendo. Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho. Ya me voy.

**Karin**: espera un momento.

**Trunks**: ¿Que sucede?

**Karin**: Primero que todo, Deja tu espada acá.

**Trunks**: no es necesario, puedo esconderla en mi reloj.

**Karin**: de todas maneras déjala aquí, Ya que si por algún motivo llegas a intervenir en alguna clase de pelea y se te ocurre sacar tu espada, eso delataría mucho tu identidad como guerrero. Según lo que me dijo Kamisama, prefieres pelear con espada que sin ella, independiente del guerrero que se trate, solo por costumbre.

Por eso, es mejor que la dejes aquí.

**Trunks**: Entiendo, tienes razón._ y le entregó la espada al gato.

**Karin**: Aún falta algo más por hacer. ¿Has visto una esfera del Dragón antes?

**Trunks**: No, pero se como son. Pude ver como eran en uno de los libros de Dende.

**Karin**: ¿Y como piensas buscarlas?

**Trunks**: Según dende, son esferas que estaban de hace mucho tiempo antes que él llegara a la tierra, pero que él con sus poderes, aumento sus capacidades. Si uso en algún momento sus poderes en ella, deben tener rastros del Ki de Dende. Aunque sea muy poco, puedo rastrearlas. Pero para eso necesito estar en la tierra, creo que ahí será más fácil.

**Karin**: me temo que eso será imposible.

**Trunks**: ¿Qué dices?_dijo extrañado.

**Karin**: Las esferas del Dragón no se han usado desde hace mucho tiempo. Por lo que las energías que liberaban, se han apagado completamente. Eso es debido al poco uso de ellas.

**Trunks**: maldición.

Trunks no se esperaba esa respuesta de Karin. La única forma que tenía para encontrar las esferas del dragón no funcionaría. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

**Karin**: Pero esa idea es muy buena, te felicito muchacho.

**Trunks**: Sí, pero de nada sirve si no puede funcionar_ en eso se le viene una deducción a la cabeza_ No me digas que…. ¿tienes una esfera del dragón en este lugar?

**Karin**: _este muchacho es increíble, pudo deducir que yo poseo una esfera solo con decirle sobre la energía de ellas.__ dejó de pensar y lo miro a los ojos_ Efectivamente, Yo poseo una.

**Trunks**: eso es perfecto, tráigala rápido, por favor. Puede que mi plan aún sirva.

**Karin**: de acuerdo.

Entonces el gato Karin se acercó a un agujero cuadrado que había en el suelo, que daba a otra habitación. Bajó por la escaleras que habían, llegó donde tenía muchos jarrones.

De uno de ellos sacó una esfera de color naranja y volvió a donde estaba Trunks.

**Karin**: aquí la tengo, esta es la esfera de cuatro estrellas

**Trunks**: muy bien, es más pequeña de lo que imaginaba._ luego pensó_ _Karin estaba en lo cierto, no puedo sentir energías dentro de la esfera._

**Karin**: Tenía pensado estregarte la esfera de todas maneras. Pero dime ¿Qué piensas hacer?_le pasó la esfera.

**Trunks**: se supone que las esferas del dragón fueron hechas por un mismo creador. Aparte que fueron modificadas por Dende. Aparte que todas unidas llaman al dios dragón. Por lo que ellas deben estar unidas por algún tipo de lazo energético.

**Karin:** ¿lazo energético?

**Trunks**: Así es. He leído que cuando una esfera esta cerca de otra, estas brillan. Eso es porque el lazo energético que las unen se junta más.

**Karin:** es cierto, pero las esferas del dragón ya no tienen energías, por lo que los lazos energéticos no servirán. ¿Cómo lo harás entonces?

**Trunks**: Yo jamás dije que usaría esos lazos energéticos para buscar las demás esferas. Usaré los lazos de otra forma_ levantó la mano donde tenía la esfera y empezó a aumentar su ki, pronto toda la torre de karin estaba temblando. Las nubes empezaron a alejarse de aquel sitio, y a dispersarse por el cielo.

**Karin:** ¿Qué haces?.

**Trunks:** si reactivo las energías de una de las esferas del dragón, entonces todas las otras también se reactivaran. Se necesita poca energía para eso.

**Karin: **¡¿Qué se necesita poca energía? MUCHACHO SI VAS A DESTRUIR LA TORRE.

Se podía ver como la torre empezaba a temblar. Luego empezó a temblar la superficie del lugar donde se encontraba la torre.

Fue en ese momento que la esfera de cuatro estrellas empezó a brillar intermitentemente. Luego Trunks dejo de aumentar su ki, y todo volvió la normalidad.

**Trunks:** Listo, con eso basta.

**Karin:** _Los poderes de este chico van más allá de lo que había pensado. Los saiyajines son más temibles de lo que creía. Si se lo hubiera propuesto, hubiera destruido la tierra. Menos mal que lo tenemos de aliado.__ Pensó el gato y luego dijo_ Bien hecho, Trunks.

**Trunks**: no fue nada, solo tuve que reactivarlas. La energía que emiten sigue siendo la que Dende uso para modificarlas. A propósito, si yo no hubiera restaurado la energía que emanan ¿hubieran llamado al dios dragón de todas formas?

**Karin:** Claro que si. Cuando llamas al dragón estas se reactivan de manera inmediata. Es como si despertaras al dragón de un largo sueño. Luego se vuelven piedra por un año, y luego vuelven a la normalidad, y vuelven también a radiar esa energía característica que tiene cada una.

**Trunks:** Entiendo. Entonces fue bueno lo que hice. Ahora todas las esferas están con energía activa. Va a ser fácil encontrarlas.

**Karin**: Bien_ dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza_ antes que te marches toma esto también por favor_ y le pasó a Trunks una mochila, unas telas para pintar, y unas caja de artes (que tenia pincel, pinturas, etc… cosas para pintar)._ Mejor guarda todo en la mochila. En la tierra no existen los relojes como el tuyo.

**Trunks**: De acuerdo_ y guardó la caja y los documentos dentro de la mochila, las telas las ajustó por fuera de la mochila. Y su traje de Shinigami lo guardó en su reloj transportador. Para que pasara desapercibido.

**Karin:** no me queda más que desearte suerte en tu misión.

**Trunks:** la suerte es relativa_ se acercó hacia uno de los espacios que habían en la pared, entre dos pilares_ Karin, gracias por todo. Deséame EXITO.

**Karin:** Eso haré.

Y en eso, Trunks volvió a lanzarse al vacío.

**Karin:** Príncipe Trunks, en usted está el futuro de nuestro planeta….

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del planeta. En una cueva muy oscura, un individuo se encontraba realizando una especie de ritual, para convocar almas. Pero su ritual se vio interrumpido debido a un terrible poder que sintió.

En eso otro individuo, entra a la cueva y se dispone a hablarle.

**¿? 1**: ¿Qué sucede?

**¿? 2**: Sentiste esa gran cantidad de energía.

**¿? 1**: Claro que la sentí. Desde que estamos en esta dimensión, jamás había sentido un poder tan tremendo como ese. Es mucho más poderoso que nosotros.

**¿? 2**: ¿Será alguno de eso Biyus de los que tanto hemos oído?

**¿? 1**: No, esta energía es mucho más poderosa que la de cualquier biyu._ Luego sonríe_ Estoy seguro que esta energía no pertenece a este planeta. Es mucho muy fuerte. Seguramente algo tremendo está por ocurrir en este planeta.

**¿? 2**: Si, eso mismo creo yo. Pero para hechiceros tan talentosos como nosotros, no debería ser problema. Con el poder del medallón que robé de nuestra dimensión, y tu habilidad de robar almas, la victoria será nuestra.

**¿? 1**: La verdad es que no es así de simple. Pero la verdad es que ese tremendo poder me ha cautivado.

**¿? 2:** ¿Qué haremos entonces?

**¿? 1**: Solo esperaremos. Esa energía es benigna, y si suponemos que no viene de este planeta, algún otro poder vendrá, solo que esta vez será maligno. Esperaremos el momento en que este mas débil y nos quedaremos con su alma.

**¿? 2**: Buen plan colega, nuestra mortal alianza por fin dará frutos. Solo espero que no nos encontremos con Tigger.

**¿? 1**: Lo mismo esperó yo, ese maldito ya nos ha atrofiado nuestros planes muchas veces. Pero esta vez, él no sabe que estamos en este mundo. Esa es la única ventaja que necesitamos.

Y el Hechicero nº 1 continuó con su ritual de almas.

Mientras tanto en suelo firme, bajo la torre de Karin. Trunks se disponía a buscar en su mochila los documentos sobre donde tenía que ir.

**Trunks:** Malditos accesorios humanos lo hacen todo tan difícil_ mientras buscaba n la mochila_ es mucho mas sencillo mi reloj transportador…. Aquí está.

MMM, debo llegar a una aldea llamada…. KONOHA.¿?, Que nombre más extraño. En fin, ¿quien soy yo para criticar? No estamos en mi planeta.

En ese lugar se encuentra la única persona que sabe sobre el llamado dios de las artes marciales. Tengo que encontrarle a toda costa.

Bueno entonces a buscar el lugar ese._y emprendió vuelo, pero luego se detuvo y bajó al suelo._ se me había olvidado que tengo que ser discreto _ y se puso las gafas y el sombrero_ A caminar entonces.

Así comienza una nueva aventura, ¿Qué sucederá? Eso es algo que ustedes tendrán que averiguar.

.

..

Que les pareció el primer capitulo. Por favor no voten con estrellas aún, para eso primero tiene que ver por lo menos 2 capítulos más.

De más está decir, que es una ficción. Un universo alternativo. Así que si sucede algo en este fic con lo que no están de acuerdo, me disculpo, pero así es la historia.

Muchas incógnitas… nada está dicho aún, todo puede pasar.

Solo espero que le haya gustado el primer cap, y cuando tenga ratos libres… comenzaré el 2º capitulo.

Saludos a todos los fanáticos de los fanfics, y tranquilos… QUE ESTO RECIEN COMIENZA!


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capí**__**tulo 2**_

**Empezó la Búsqueda, **

**¿Quienes son Ustedes?**

Trunks saliendo de la base de la torre de Karin, se dirigió hacia lo profundo del bosque para buscar un sendero (ya que no podía volar). Luego de caminar durante algunos minutos, encontró un sendero de tierra en el medio del bosque, al parecer frecuentaba pasar gente por ahí

Comenzó a caminar por el camino, sin tener idea a donde iba a llegar. Tenía que llagar a Konoha de alguna forma, pero era más importante sentir las presencias de las esferas del dragón. Prefería sentirlas que buscarlas a través de la cuarta esfera del dragón, ya que las esferas solo reaccionan brillando cuando están cerca una de otra, Trunks en cambio podía sentir las esferas a mucha distancia.

Podía sentir la energía de una, y siguió el sendero en dirección a donde sentía la energía. Luego observó la esfera de cuatro estrellas, aún no brillaba. Eso le decía que la esfera aún se encontraba un tanto lejos de donde estaba.

Caminó por mucho tiempo, hasta que se hizo de noche. En eso, decidió internarse en el bosque, para buscar algún lugar donde hacer una fogata y descansar un poco (no es que estuviera cansado, pero no es lógico para nosotros los humanos caminar durante horas por un sendero y no descansar, solo lo hizo para acostumbrarse a las costumbres y hábitos humanos).

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque. Dos individuos dialogaban dentro del bosque.

**¿?:** ¿Que es lo que pasa, Kabuto?

**Kabuto:** Orochimaru-sama, en el último experimento que usted hizo, utilizó uno de mis cuerpos que guardaba en mi pergamino.

**Orochimaru:** Ya veo, con que de eso se trataba. Buscaré un cuerpo que te pueda servir. Después de todo, necesitaremos más para seguir mis experimentos.

**Kabuto:** No tiene que ser muy fuerte. Me falta un cuerpo que tenga 13,14 o 15 años aprox. Lo que aparezca primero.

**Orochimaru:** Déjame concentrarme y buscar en el bosque_ y en eso se concentró en los mas mínimos movimientos y ruidos que había en el bosque_ ya está, a unos 2 kilómetros de acá. Se trata de un chiquillo. No muestra grandes poderes, será fácil conseguirlo.

**Kabuto:** entonces vamos.

Y los dos sujetos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba esa presencia.

En ese sitio, Trunks ya se estaba comenzando a poner cómodo. Había hecho una fogata y se disponía a leer bien sus documentos de identidad. En eso, muy cautelosamente, ambos ninjas llegaron al sitio y se escondieron entre unos arbustos para sorprender a Trunks.

Trunks continuaba leyendo sus documentos.

**Trunks:** _¿Acaso serán idiotas?__pensaba_ _que manera tan torpe de esconder sus presencias. Al parecer quieren atacarme. Será mejor que actué con normalidad_._ seguía leyendo.

**Orochimaru:** esto va a ser muy fácil_ y deja su brazo en el piso y de el sale una serpiente verde que se escabulle en los arbustos y se dirige a donde estaba Trunks.

**Trunks:** _mmm, se está acercando una serpiente__ pensaba mientras aún leía_ _debo evitar que me ataque y al mismo tiempo no delatar mi identidad como guerrero_._ En eso la serpiente atacó a Trunks, pero en eso él justo se corre de ese lugar y evita el ataque, luego dice_ Bueno, ahora iré a buscar un poco de agua.

**Kabuto:** tshhh, que suerte tiene el chiquillo.

**Orochimaru:** Fue solo suerte_ luego pensó_ _al menos eso es lo que quiero imaginar__ luego dijo_ en fin, este es el único ser humano en este bosque, no debemos dejarlo escapar. Ir a las ciudades seria muy incomodo para buscar un cuerpo.

**Kabuto:** Tiene razón.

Y ambos siguieron a Trunks.

Luego, Trunks encontró un río y se dispuso a beber agua. Pero los ninjas lo habían seguido y se escabulleron para atacarlo.

**Kabuto:** Orochimaru-sama, ¿Por qué no mejor lo atacamos de frente? Puede que este sujeto corra con suerte de nuevo, y no acabaríamos nunca.

**Orochimaru:** Tú ya deberías saberlo. Si lo atacamos de frente, puede que alcance a reaccionar y si lo matamos, su cuerpo quedaría demasiado rígido. Si lo matamos desprevenido, su cuerpo estará menos tenso. Te servirá mejor, a mí también.

**Kabuto:** es cierto, pero no es solo por eso_ sonrió.

**Orochimaru:** Si, además me divierte un poco.

Y entonces Orochimaru volvió a soltar una serpiente en el piso, la cual se dirigió a Trunks mientras este seguí bebiendo agua. Trunks frunció un poco el ceño.

**Trunks:** _Todavía me siguen__ pensaba_ _si sigo así estaré escabulléndome toda la noche. Lo siento mucho por ellos, pero tendré que actuar__ en eso Trunks (como podía sentir sus presencias) se enfocó a leer sus mentes. En pocos instantes lo supo todo de ellos, y se sitió un tanto aliviado, ya que como eran prófugos de la ley, no podrían delatar su presencia a otra gente. Su secreto aún se conservaría. Además, Trunks nunca se sacó sus gafas ni su sombrero, por lo cual también era difícil que ellos pudieran reconocerlo.

En eso, Trunks desapareció de las orillas del río.

**Kabuto:** ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

**Orochimaru:** no lo sé_ luego pensó_ _al parecer no era un debilucho_.

Luego ambos ninjas sintieron como una mano les apretaba, de una manera no fuerte, pero firme, la parte de atrás del cuello. Ambos no podían reaccionar ante esto. Entonces una voz les dijo al oído.

**Trunks:** Se que me han estado siguiendo desde ya hace un rato. Que quieren matarme para hacer de conejillo de indias en alguno de sus experimentos. Pero eso no va a poder ser.

**Kabuto:** …_ solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no quiso hablar.

**Orochimaru:** ¿Quién eres?_ dijo de una manera, ni muy tranquila ni muy alterada.

**Trunks:** Nadie a quien quieras recordar_ dijo muy fríamente_ Solo se los diré una vez, no vuelva a intentar atacarme. O no seré tan sutil como lo estoy siendo ahora.

Y en eso, Trunks los suelta y desaparece del sitio. Orochimaru y Kabuto se quedaron sentados en el piso, jadeando. En eso, Orochimaru se pone primero de pie, luego lo hace Kabuto. Orochimaru se acerca al rió y lo contempla, un tanto impresionado y nostálgico.

**Orochimaru:** Jamás pensé que existiese gente con ese nivel de habilidades_ luego miró hacia el cielo_ el mundo es muy grande y hay gente que es incluso más fuerte que los Akatsuki.

**Kabuto:** Es cierto_ todavía estaba un tanto conmocionado por lo que le había tocado vivir_ pero, era solo un niño. No creo que superara los 15 años.

**Orochimaru:** Era de edad cercana a Sasuke_ luego pensó_ _pero con la fuerza de mil demonios__ luego dijo_ hablando de eso, debemos volver a la base. Ya sabes como se pone Sasuke con la impuntualidad. Te conseguiré un cuerpo en otra oportunidad. Por ahora será mejor olvidar lo sucedido en este lugar.

**Kabuto:** Está bien_ decía ya recuperado_ ya será en otra ocasión.

Y ambos se fueron corriendo por el río.

Por otra parte, Trunks aprovechó el momento para usar un poco sus poderes y llegar lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaba la esfera que él había sentido. Se encontraba en un bosque similar, bastante retirado del primero. Luego se detuvo. Observó un gran árbol que había frente a él. En la parte baja del tronco se podía ver un agujero que brillaba intermitentemente. Trunks sacó la esfera de cuatro estrellas, esta también brillaba. Entonces se agachó, metió su mano por el hueco y sacó una esfera idéntica a la de cuatro estrellas.

Era una esfera del dragón!, la de 7 estrellas. Luego ambas dejaron de brillar.

**Trunks:** Esto es estupendo, en un día ya llevo dos esferas. Debo sentir donde está la más cercana ahora._y en eso cerró los ojos y se dispuso a concentrarse_ Ya sentí otra. Es al norte de acá. Es en un lugar muy retirado, la dejaré para mañana. Bueno supongo que ahora si puedo leer tranquilamente los documentos sobre mi identidad.

Y entonces se dispuso a leer nuevamente los papeles.

Pasó poco tiempo y ya había leído todo sobre su identidad. También había colocado sus fotos donde correspondiese.

En eso se dispuso a revisar el contenido que tenía su reloj (cosas aparte de las que él había puesto, las que tenía desde antes de que llegara a la tierra) cuando sintió una presencia que él conocía muy bien.

**Trunks:** ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Tigger?_mientras seguía revisando su reloj.

**Tigger:** ¿Cómo has estado, Trunks?_ y luego bajó de un árbol cercano_ solo venía a avisarte ya ha empezado a dispersarse la mezcla en la atmósfera terrestre.

**Trunks:** Ya veo_ dijo dejando a un lado su reloj y sonriendo le dice_ ¿no era mejor que me lo hubieras dicho telepáticamente?

**Tigger:** Si, pero como ahora que ha empezado a moverse la mezcla, el siguiente paso de mi labor es vigilar que no vallan a llegar algunos de esos tipos antes de lo esperado _ dijo refiriéndose a los que vendrían del espacio dentro de poco.

**Trunks:** es verdad, solo espero que puedas cubrirme mientras reúno todas las esferas.

**Tigger:** Además de eso_ giró su cabeza hacia su lomo y sacó una pequeña bolsa con el hocico, que tenía amarrada al cuello_ esto te lo envía Karin.

**Trunks:** ¿Y esto que es?

**Tigger:** Son semillas del ermitaño. Si comes una, podrás reponerte de cualquier herida física en solo un instante.

**Trunks:** Así que estas son las famosas semillas… ya me había hablado Dende de ellas.

**Tigger:** Bueno Trunks, eso es todo. Tengo que seguir patrullando, pero si por algún motivo llegó a encontrar una esfera, te la entregaré personalmente. Aunque estaré tan ocupado con esto, que puede que ni siquiera le preste atención a las energía que emiten.

**Trunks:** Está bien. Muchas gracias. No creo que sea necesario. En un día que llevó ya tengo dos. Espero que esto no demoré.

**Tigger:** Yo tampoco. Adiós Trunks.

**Trunks:** Adiós, amigo.

Tigger sonrió y luego cayó un relámpago azul sobre él y desapareció en el instante. Luego Trunks arreglo sus cosas y decidió seguir caminando.

**Trunks:** _No tiene caso que me quede en medio del bosque__ pensaba _ _siento algunas energías hacia el norte. Muy cerca de acá. Estoy seguro que se trata de un pueblo o una aldea. Iré a echar un vistazo._

Y siguió caminando por el bosque, esta vez no había sendero. Tuvo que hacerse paso por entremedio de los árboles y arbustos. Hasta que de ponto, encontró una aldea. Una aldea que estaba construida sobre una llanura frente al bosque. Trunks salió del boque.

Casi inmediatamente después, había un río. Trunks caminó rodeando el río buscando un puente o algo para poder cruzar. Finalmente lo encontró, un puente que unía el bosque con la aldea. Se dispuso a cruzar el puente, pero se detuvo en la mitad. Luego empezó a mirar hacia el río. La vista era hermosa, podía verse como los árboles se movían con el viento que soplaba, como corría el río, y como la luna llena se reflejaba en el.

**Trunks:** _Que hermoso__ pensaba_ _realmente es un planeta bellísimo, solo me arrepiento de no haberlo recorrido antes. _

_Voy a pintar este paisaje. No solo por lo hermosos, sino que también es algo raro que un pintor viajero no tenga pinturas que mostrar. Aunque sea sola una, la gente no dirá que no tengo inspiración__ sonrió.

Entonces puso la tela de pintar en posición, sacó la caja de artes en de la mochila. En ella encontró pinceles y una acuarela. Y entonces empezó a pintar el paisaje nocturno.

Estaba inspirado, el paisaje era realmente hermoso. En el fondo, a un pintor de verdad no le interesa que sea de noche o de día para pintar un buen cuadro.

Se demoró cerca de una hora en terminar, le había quedado muy bien (el muy desgraciado parece que es bueno en todo XD). Entonces recogió sus cosas. Luego miró al cielo y luego su reloj (que por cierto también daba la hora XD) era cerca de media noche.

**Trunks:** bueno, es mejor que vaya a buscar algún lugar donde pasar lo que queda de noche.

Y se dispuso a caminar hacía la aldea. Pero luego se detuvo, ya que sintió unas presencias que venían detrás de él. Al parecer venían del bosque e iba a pasar también por el puente.

**Trunks:** _No debería detenerme por eso__ pensó_ _debe ser solo gente de este pueblo, pero a lo mejor me dicen donde puedo encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Mejor los espero._

Y se veían dos individuos que caminaba por el puente hacía la aldea, un adulto (ya mas de edad) y un niño casi de la edad de Trunks. El adulto caminaba sin problemas, pero el niño parecía estar muy cansado, casi no podía con su alma.

**Adulto:** Vamos, que es lo que te pasa. ¿Acaso ya has llegado a tu límite?

**Niño:** Eres un maldito…. Ero-sennin, casi se me va el alma en este entrenamiento_ dijo el chico algo enfadado.

**Jiraiya:** ¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así! Además solo cumplo con darte un entrenamiento adecuado a tus capacidades. No es mi culpa que aún no te acostumbres….. Naruto_ dijo cruzando los brazos.

**Naruto:** Y supongo que ir a clubes nocturnos a coquetear con chicas mientras dejas a tu alumno en la barra tomando algún jugo también es parte del entrenamiento_ dijo Naruto de manera sarcástica.

**Jiraiya:** Muchacho insolente_ le gritó en la cara_ no digas estupideces. Si sigues así, no dejare que leas la ultima novela que voy a escribir.

**Naruto:** ¡Como si eso me importara, viejo verde!

**Jiraiya:** Grrrr.

**Naruto:** Grrrr.

Ambos estaban peleando, pero sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la mitad del puente. En ese lugar los esperaba un bastante sorprendido Trunks.

**Trunks:** esteeee bueno_ dijo un tanto enrarecido por la disputa entre Naruto y Jiraiya, que se pudo escuchar a lo largo de todo el puente.

**Naruto:** ¿Eh?_ dijo apartando la vista de Jiraiya y enfocándose en Trunks_ ¿un pintor?

**Jiraiya:** Eso parece.

**Trunks:**_ -_-U definitivamente estas personas no parecen las más indicadas para preguntarles algo__ pensó Trunks.

Después de tanto rodeo que tuvo que realizar Trunks, pudo encontrar una esfera del dragón, pudo informarse con Tigger sobre lo que pasaba y encontró una aldea donde obtener alguna información. Pero lo más comprometedor, fue encontrarse con estos dos individuos. ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

**.**

**..**

Bueno este ha sido el capitulo dos de mi fic, espero que lo sigan. Y a partir de capitulo tres…..mmmm….. continua la historia! (creo que eso ultimo no ha salido muy bien XD) como sea, espero que sea una gran historia, sobretodo porque trato de no hacer los cap muy largos. Será hasta las próximas.

Chau.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capí**__**tulo 3**_

**Invasión Tarkata**

Capitulo 3 listo… espero que sepan que cosa es un tarkata, la historia tiene un poco de estos individuos. Como sea, acá va el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Trunks<strong>: Buenas noches_ dijo un tanto nervioso, era la primera vez que tenía contacto con humanos… de una manera sociable, claro está.

**Naruto**: Hola_ dijo y luego pensó_ _que raro es este chico. Es algo nervioso y está con sombrero y gafas de sol en plena noche. Parece que terminaba un cuadro._

**Jiraiya**: Oye chico, tu no pareces de por acá.

**Trunks**: Es que no lo soy_ dijo dejando a un lado los pocos nervios que tenía_ soy un pintor viajero.

**Naruto**: ¿Pintor viajero?

**Trunks**: Sí, viajo en busca de los mejores paisajes para pintarlos.

**Jiraiya**: Así que eres viajero… ¿Y como llegaste a esta aldea? Acá no hay mucho que pintar.

**Trunks**: ¿ah no? _ dijo sacando su cuadro recién hecho de la mochila_ este es mi primer cuadro y lo logré pintar acá.

**Jiraiya**: mmmm_ dijo mirando el cuadro y luego mirando el paisaje que se veía desde el río_ valla, tienes talento en esto. Supiste captar muy bien el encanto del paisaje, es un gran cuadro.

**Naruto**: No te hagas el que sabes de pinturas, Ero-sennin.

**Trunks**: ¿Ero-sennin?

**Jiraiya**: No no no, no es nada por lo que te preocupes chico_ dijo Jiraiya sonriendo mientras le tapaba la boca a Naruto_ es que este niño no sabe lo que dice_ luego se acercó a Naruto y le dice en voz baja_ oye Naruto, no me molesta que me trates de esa forma frente a conocidos, pero recién estamos conociendo a este chico. No me dejes mal ni como pervertido ¿vale?

**Naruto**: mhmhmhmhmhmhmh_ trataba de decir, pero no podía porque Jiraiya le estaba tapando la boca. Entonces asintió con la cabeza.

**Jiraiya**: Bien_ entonces miró a Trunks y dijo_ Bueno olvidemos lo ocurrido acá. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar algo de beber? Yo invito.

**Naruto**: No gracias la verdad es que estoy muy cansa…_luego reaccionó_ ¿TU INVITAS? Estaré soñando.

**Jiraiya**: Cabeza hueca!_le da un golpe en la cabeza_ que es lo que te acabo de decir.

**Naruto**: ayayayay, como duele… entonces no estoy soñando_ dijo Naruto sonriendo y Ero-sen… Jiraiya le da otro golpe en la cabeza (joder, casi me llega uno a mi también).

**Trunks**: _definitivamente no importa en que parte del universo estés__ pensaba Trunks mientras sonreía al ver la escena de Jiraiya y Naruto_ _siempre van a haber personas que te hagan sentir como en casa_.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del planeta tierra, se encontraba el hechicero 1 (del primer capitulo dentro de la caverna).

**Hech 1**: Ya casi está listo_ dijo mientras el piso se iluminaba de verde.

**Hech 2**: Bien_ y entonces levantó las manos y del piso salió una especie de energía con forma de vapor verde y luego recuperaba la forma de antes. Y toda esa energía concentrada la lazó contra una pared de la cueva, haciendo un extraño umbral color verde, que parecía la boca de un tornado (o nube madre para los que conocen el tema de tornados).

**Hech 1**: Ahora el portal se abrirá_ y concentró energías de color amarillo en sus manos y las lanzo al umbral_ ya está listo, ahora a esperar a que salgan… LOS GUERREROS TARKATA!

Y de pronto unos extraños seres humanoides salieron del portal, empezaron a salir de muchos montones. Eran calvos, tenían una boca muy grande y unos dientes muy afilados. Tenían muchos músculos por todo el cuerpo y grandes navajas salían de unas aberturas que tenían en sus brazos. Estaban todos vestidos de igual forma, con una especie de pantalón negro y una remera color roja, tirada para fucsia.

Alcanzaron a pasar unos 150 Tarkatas, ya que el portal empezó a cerrarse.

**Hech 2**: No son suficientes Tarkatas.

**Hech 1**: Ya lo se, es que quiero probar que tan fuertes pueden ser los habitantes de este planeta. Luego pensó_ _y si tenemos suerte, puede que sirvan para encontrar ese gran poder que no considero de este mundo._

**Hech 2**: Tarkatas_ ordenó a los guerreros_ Busquen y destruyan a los seres más fuertes de este planeta. Y los que se interpongan o estén en su camino… aniquílenlos!.

**Tarkatas**: ahhhhhgr_ gritaron todos de una manera aterradora y luego se marcharon de la cueva.

**Hech 2**: Si los guerreros que encuentren no son capaces de derrotar a los tarkatas, entonces no valen la pena. Lo mismo con los Bijus.

**Hech 1**: Exacto. Si eso llega a pasar, solo quedará ese poder increíble.

**Hech 2**: Si, esto nos servirá para corroborar que tan fuerte es.

**Hech 1**: Aunque es probable que si eso ocurre, descubrirán algo sobre nosotros.

**Hech 2**: si, pero será divertido ver lo que pasará.

**Hech 1**: cierto.

Y ambos hechiceros se dispusieron a continuar con sus rituales de hechizos para tratar dar un siguiente golpe, que al parecer promete ser mayor al otro.

Mientras tanto en la aldea ya mencionada antes, se encontraban Jiraiya, Naruto y Trunks en un club nocturno. Claro que cada uno por su cuenta. Jiraiya estaba en un gran sofá rojo lleno de chicas, por lo menos ocho. A las que les hablaba sobre todas sus grandes hazañas y pidiéndoles a cada uno de ellas si podían figurar para él desnudas, para un nuevo libro ilustrado que estaba por hacer. Todos se reían en el sofá. Por otra parte en la barra, se encontraban Naruto y Trunks bebiendo refrescos. Trunks fue moderado al ordenar, se limitó a pedir solo un jugo de naranja pequeño. Mientras que Naruto, que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, se pidió un gran combinado de frutas con helado. El especial de la casa. Obviamente, lo más caro que vendían. La música estaba suave, al igual que las luces, buena cantidad de gente. Gran ambiente.

**Naruto**: Ese tonto de Ero-sennin_ decía mientras miraba a Jiraiya_ fue él el que pidió ser discreto con su imagen, pero no lo demuestra_ luego sonrió y sacó una gran cucharada de su especial y se la comió_ pero por lo menos lo hemos hecho aflojar un poco su bolsillo.

**Jiraiya**: _Ese maldito crío__ pensaba un tanto molesto_ _se pidió lo más caro del lugar. Ya me las va a pagar_.

**Trunks**: jeje _ rió mientras miraba a Jiraiya y luego miró a Naruto_ Disculpa, pero me han invitado a algo y ni siquiera nos hemos presentado.

**Naruto**: Es cierto, es que pasaron tantos dilemas y cosas jeje, que no nos presentamos_ dijo poniéndose la mano en la nuca y cerrando los ojos_ Bueno ese pervertido que esta con esas ocho mujeres es mi sensei, su nombre es Jiraiya, pero yo le prefiero decir Ero-sennin. Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki. Soy ninja y algún día voy a ser Hokage, el líder de la aldea de Konoha.

**Trunks**: ¿KONOHA?_ dijo algo impresionado.

**Naruto**: Emmm, si_ dijo también un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de Trunks_ ¿te ocurre algo?

**Trunks**: _Este chico viene de la aldea donde yo tengo que ir. Cuando se de el momento preguntaré donde se ubica __pensó Trunks y luego dijo_ no, no te preocupes no es nada. Es que me impresiona el hecho que seas de Konoha. He oído que de esa aldea salen los mejores ninjas del mundo_ improvisó para persuadir a Naruto, esperando que no dudara mucho de su reacción.

**Naruto**: ¡ Pues te has oído bien, de veras!_ … fácilmente persuadido XDXD, provocó una sonrisa amable en Trunks_ Y yo algún día seré el mejor de ellos.

**Trunks**: Algún día lo serás, tenlo por seguro_ dijo mirándolo.

**Naruto**: Y por cierto. ¿Quién eres tú?

**Trunks**: Mi nombre es Trunks. Vengo de un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra cerca del templo de Karin. Como ya sabes, soy pintor. Y desde hace un tiempo que empecé a recorrer el mundo en busca de paisajes hermosos para pintarlos en la tela. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

**Naruto**: Aja Aja _ decía cruzando los brazos e intentando entender lo mejor posible a Trunks_ Bueno en mi aldea hay buenos paisajes que pintar.

**Trunks**: _No puedo creer que esto haya sido tan pronto, no me lo esperaba. Pensé que me demoraría en obtener la información sobre Konoha__ pensó (Rawhawk: un dato para los que no entienden esta actitud de Trunks. Para él no es educado leer la mente de los demás. Solo lo hace si se trata de algo muy urgente y se presente algún peligro. Si la información se puede obtener de la manera tradicional ¿Qué necesidad?) Luego dijo_ debe de serlo. Algún día me gustaría ir a Konoha. Por cierto ¿Dónde queda?

**Naruto**: Pueeeees_ dijo poniéndose la mano en la cabeza_ la verdad es... que no me ubico bien desde aquí_ y Trunks se va de espalda.

**Trunks**: _No puede ser… este chico me recuerda a la actitud de Serra__ pensó.

**Naruto**: No importa. Cuando Baka-sennin termine con lo suyo_ ambos miraron a Jiraiya_ le preguntaremos a él_ luego miró un poco serió a Trunks._ Oye Trunks, ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar con ese sombrero y esas gafas?

**Trunks**: Supongo que no hay nada de malo en quitarme esto_ dijo Trunks y se sacó el sombrero y las gafas revelando como es él realmente._ Tienes razón, así está mucho mejor.

**Naruto**: Amigo_ dijo con voz sincera_ vas a tener serios problemas cuando vayas a Konoha.

**Trunks**: ¿Porque lo dices?_dijo algo extrañado.

**Naruto**: No no no, por nada_ luego sonrió.

**Jiraiya**: _Al parecer se trataba de solo un niño__ pensó un tanto serio mientras miraba a Trunks__ tiene una especie de aura que inspira misterio. Que chico tan enigmático._

**Chica 1**: Tiene dos chicos muy atractivos señor_ dijo mientras lo abrasaba.

**Chica 2**: ¿Quiere que se los cuide por un rato?_ sonreía.

**Chica 3**: ¿Son sus hijos, o sus nietos?.

**Jiraiya**: No no no, chicas ¿por que dicen eso? Lo han entendido todo mal_ dijo Jiraiya hablando fuerte y en tono risueño_ ellos en verdad son….. MIS HEMANITOS!

**Trunks y Naruto**: ¡Debes estar loco!

Y todos se rieron por un rato. En eso ya eran las 2:30 de la mañana y ambos chicos insistieron a Jiraiya para que dejara de tanto rollo con las chicas y se fueran a dormir.

El lugar donde estaban alojados Jiraiya y Naruto en un hospedaje que quedaba en la misma calle que el club nocturno (que conveniente XD). Prácticamente fueron Naruto y Trunks los que se llevaron a un ebrio Jiraiya, casi al hombro.

**Naruto**: Esto es increíble_ decía el niño mientras cargaba a Jiraiya por el lado izquierdo_ se supone que yo era el cansado por el entrenamiento. Y ahora se supone que me tengo que llevar a Ero-sennin hasta el hospedaje. Creo que fue mucho alcohol y chicas para él en una noche.

**Trunks**: Es verdad_ dijo mientras lo cargaba del lado derecho_ Creo que este es nuestro pago por la invitación del señor Jiraiya.

**Naruto**: Claro, el viejo se salió nuevamente con la suya.

**Jiraiya**: Vamos… Tsu.. nade_ decía dormido_ déjame seguir viendo a esas chicas…. Solo un poquito…. Oye …. Que haces…. con ese bat.

**Naruto**: Me da mucha riza cuando habla dormido.

**Trunks**: Parece que ha tenido problemas con las chicas.

**Naruto**: Algo así_ dijo y luego llegaron a entrada del hospedaje_ aquí es.

**Trunks**: Bueno, creo que mejor me voy.

**Naruto**: Espera, ¿tienes a donde ir?

**Trunks**: Algún lugar conseguiré a estas horas.

**Naruto**: ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?_ dijo a Trunks sonriendo_ en nuestra habitación hay tres camas. Ero-sennin también estaría feliz de que te quedaras.

**Jiraiya**: Por Dios Tsuna…de… que fuerza tienes…. ¿Donde guardas tanto Chacra?.. no me digas… que guardas en tus….

**Naruto**: Baka-sennin.

**Trunks**: Muy bien, Naruto. Acepto tu invitación. Muchas gracias por todo.

**Naruto**: No es nada. Vamos entremos rápido, que empieza a hacer frío.

Y ambos entraron arrastrando a Jiraiya por el piso del pasillo, hasta que dieron con la habitación de ellos.

Entraron a la habitación, acostaron a Jiraiya en una de las camas y ambos se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo en las dos que quedaban para luego dormir.

Todos estaban durmiendo, excepto Trunks, que pensaba en algo que le molestaba.

**Trunks**: _¿Que será?__ pensaba_ _desde hace ya un rato que siento un grupo de energías malignas que no se parecen en nada a la de los humanos…¿Serán los invasores?... No, eso es imposible, es demasiado pronto. Además, lo invasores no creo que tengan energías tan débiles…. Me estoy preocupando demasiado. Será mejor que cierre los ojos y me disponga a dormir. Mañana será otro día__ y cerró os ojos y se durmió.

En eso, ya se había hecho de mañana. Jiraiya aún dormía, al igual que Naruto. Trunks ya se había despertado hacía ya un buen rato. Como aún era temprano, pensó que podría alcanzar a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, antes que despertaran. Entonces decidió salir.

Se aseó, se vistió, se puso su sombrero y sus gafas y se dispuso a conocer la aldea.

Salió del hospedaje y se dispuso a caminar por la calle. Era una aldea muy pintoresca. Había ya una buena cantidad de personas en las calles.

**Trunks**: _Es una aldea es muy alegre__ pensó_ _es increíble pensar que hace mucho tiempo, por lo que me han contado, en la unión se vivía con esta misma alegría. En paz y en armonía_._ luego miró su reloj_ _mejor me devuelvo, solo salí a ver como era el pueblo. No quiero que piensen que me fui sin siquiera dar las gracias_._ y se dispuso a volver.

En eso Trunks regresó al hospedaje.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y miró hacia adentro, y vio que ambos ninjas aún estaban durmiendo. Se dispuso a entrar lenta y cautelosamente a la pieza oscura, se dirigió a su cama y se acostó nuevamente.

**Trunks**: _jaja_ _ pensó Trunks_ _Así que el señor jiraiya está despierto. Se preocupa demasiado por mi._

**Jiraiya**: ¿Qué tal la aldea, muchacho?_ dijo mientras aún estaba acostado_ ¿te ha gustado?

**Trunks**: _Como lo pensé__ pensó y luego dijo_ Así que estaba despierto señor. Bueno, la verdad es un pueblo precioso.

**Jiraiya**: Y con chicas muy lindas_ dijo destapándose y sentándose en la cama donde estaba acostado_ Bueno, pero eso no importa. El día de hoy nos hemos levantado muy tarde. La verdad quería darle descanso a Naruto el día de hoy ya que ayer fue un día muy agotador para él.

**Trunks**: Por lo que hablé con él anoche, quiere ser el mejor ninja de su aldea. No creo que le guste la idea de descansar, o por lo menos no todo el día. Debería dejarlo para otra ocasión.

**Jiraiya**: Emmm, bueno, supongo que es cierto_ dijo y luego pensó de manera seria_ _Parece que entiende a la perfección los ideales de Naruto. Me da la impresión que Trunks dijo lo que él haría en estas circunstancias. Me ha dado a entender que él tampoco descasaría. Realmente es enigmático este chico ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No puede ser un guerrero, no siento energías poderosas en él, solo las de un humano común y corriente_._luego se sacudió la cabeza_ _Son solo impresiones mías, debí tomar mucho alcohol anoche_.

**Trunks**: Entonces despertaré a Naruto.

**Jiraiya**: No creo que puedas.

**Trunks**: Estoy seguro que si puedo_ dijo sonriendo_ ¿Puedo sacar algo del refrigerador?

**Jiraiya**: Claro, adelante_ dijo y luego pensó_ _¿Que se traerá entre manos? Espero que no saques algo muy costoso, niño_.

**Trunks**: mmmm, esto puede que sirva._dijo sacando un pote de Ramen_ ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

**Jiraiya**: ¿eh? ¿Qué no conoces lo que es el Ramen?

**Naruto**: ¿RAMEN?_gritó Naruto abriendo lo ojos y despertando de golpe y poniendo una mirada de enojado extremo_ ¿QUIEN INTENTA COMER RAMEN A MIS ESPALDAS SIN SIQUIERA INVITAR?

**Trunks**: Listo. Ve que ha sido fácil_ dijo Trunks sonriendo y luego pensó_ _Ya lo sabía, también tiene un parecido con Goten. ¿Ramen? No recuerdo haber visto que era eso, supongo que voy a tener que investigan por mi cuenta sobre lo que de repente puedo ignorar. Los nombres de las comidas no son mi fuerte_._ y guarda el Ramen en el refrigerador otra vez.

**Naruto**: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces no hay Ramen?

**Jiraiya**: No. Pero desayunaremos en el bosque. El entrenamiento de hoy también será duro.

**Naruto**: AHHHH?, Ero-sennin ¿Cuándo vamos a comer un buen desayuno? Hace días que solo como zarzamoras y frutos del bosque_ dijo Naruto poniendo una cara un tanto de berrinche. Luego pensó_ _Hecho de menos a Iruka-Sensei. El si se preocupaba de mi alimentación._

**Jiraiya**: No te quejes, un verdadero Shinnobi tiene que aprender a comer de lo que nos deja la naturaleza para sobrevivir.

**Trunks**: Bueno yo podría invitarlos a algo.

**Jiraiya**: No tienes porque hacerlo.

**Trunks**: En realidad, estoy en deuda por lo de anoche y por lo del hospedaje. Invitarlos a un desayuno es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

**Naruto**: Gracias Trunks_ y le saltó encima de los hombros botándolo_ Eres un santo comparado a Ero-sennin.

**Trunks**: ¿Ero- sennin?

**Jiraiya**: Joder! Que no aprendas niño!_ dijo Jiraiya dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Trunks rió.

Y entonces Trunks lo invitó a desayunar.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, específicamente corriendo por el desierto, se encontraba el Tigger del viento. Hacía su recorrido buscando los lugares que Dende le había dicho donde caerían los primeros invasores en llegar.

En eso se detiene.

**Tigger**: Debe ser por acá_ luego sintió muchas presencia poderosas que se movían_ _Imposible!. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Estaba tan concentrado en buscar estos lugares donde van a caer los invasores, que no me di cuenta de estas presencias._

_Están muy cerca de donde me reuní con Trunks. Estas energías yo las conozco. No son de este mundo, pero tampoco son de los invasores_._ Luego pensó detenidamente de donde las pudo haber sentido y luego se le vino la respuesta a la cabeza_ No puede ser! Es imposible, son Tarkatas. Y son muchos. Pero ¿Quién los traería hasta este mundo? Maldición, no se qué diantres esta pasando pero debo encontrarlos y eliminarlos_ y en eso se disponía a regresar por donde vino pero en eso sintió una energías muy poderosas que se acercaban hacia él_ ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?

**Dende**: Tigger ¿puedes oírme?_dijo telepáticamente.

**Tigger**: ¿Qué sucede, Kamisama?

**Dende**: Dentro de 15 minutos llegarán a donde estas, una nave con muchos soldados con poderes superdotados. Al parecer son aproximadamente 30.

**Tigger**: Ya me di cuenta… pero Trunks…

**Dende**: Ya lo se, alguien ha invocado a guerreros Tarkatas. Pero sus poderes no se comparan a los de estos soldados. No puedes dejar para después a estos tipos, sería muy arriesgado.

**Tigger**: Está bien, ya lo entendí. Me quedaré a luchar y luego iré a acabar con los Tarkatas.

**Dende**: Si es que no es demasiado tarde. Es todo, no te confíes.

**Tigger**: No lo haré.

Y Dende dejó de comunicarse con Tigger.

En eso Trunks, Naruto y Jiraiya ya había desayunado en un local y se dirigían hacia el bosque para continuar su entrenamiento.

**Trunks**: Gracias por dejarme ir con ustedes. Es posible que hoy encuentre un gran paisaje

**Jiraiya**: No te preocupes por eso_ y luego dijo un tanto impresionado_ Pero niño, me impresiona el capital que andas trayendo.

**Trunks**: La verdad no es nada_ dijo y luego pensó_ _Menos mal que cuando llegue a la tierra, cambie con Dende de mi dinero por dinero terrícola. Es una suerte que tenga tantas cosas dentro de mi reloj._

**Naruto**: Realmente estuvo delicioso. Gracias.

**Trunks**: No es nada. Tenía un amigo que siempre terminaba invitándolo a comer._dijo un tanto triste.

**Naruto**: ¿Eh? ¿Tenías? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ Trunks bajó la mirada. Jiraiya puso la mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, este lo miró y Jiraiya hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

**Jiraiya**: Estoy seguro de que él aún sigue contigo.

**Trunks**: Sí. Es verdad.

Entonces los tres emprestaron a cruzar el puente y finalmente dieron con el boque.

Buscaron un lugar llano, donde no hubieran árboles, para poder seguir entrenando.

Encontraron uno cerca de un río, era un sendero muy amplio. Era increíble que algo así hubiera dentro del bosque.

**Jiraiya**: Bueno. Lugares así no hay muchos.

**Trunks**: Es verdad. Pintaré un gran cuadro aquí.

**Naruto**: Bien. ¿Qué haremos entonces?

**Jiraiya**: Hoy voy a probar tus habilidades… en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

**Naruto**: Síííííííí, por fin pelearé en serio. Prepárese que ahí voy._ y ambos corrieron al río y se pararon en medio de este.

**Trunks**: _Nada mal__ pensó Trunks mientras los observaba_ _Los terrícolas tienen buenas habilidades__ y en eso siente muchas presencias malignas que se acercan. Sigue pensando_ _No puede ser. Son esas presencias. Cambiaron su rumbo y se dirigen hacia acá. Llegarán en poco tiempo…. Oh No! Uno ya está acá._

Y en eso, de entremedio de los árboles, sale una de esas bestias calvas con cuchillas en los brazos. Dispuesta a atacar a toda costa.

**Jiraiya**: ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa!

**Trunks**: ¡Cuidado, va a atacar!

Y en eso la criatura da un gran saldo desde donde estaba los árboles hacia el río, hacia donde estaba Jiraiya.

Continuara…..


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

**Seres de Otros Mundos**

El guerrero Tarkata liberó de sus brazos unas cuchillas muy filosas en el aire e intentó atacar la garganta de Jiraiya con la cuchilla de su brazo derecho, pero el Sannin se agachó justo a tiempo y luego dio un gran salto hacia atrás para evitar el ataque, poniéndose justo al lado de Naruto.

**Naruto:** ¿quuue demonios es esa cosa?_ dijo el gennin con mucha impresión.

**Jiraiya:** No lo se, pero no creo que venga con buenas intenciones_ dijo manteniendo la seriedad.

**Trunks:** _Un momento, esa criatura… ¿es un tarkata?¡IMPOSIBLE!, los tarkatas pertenecen a otra dimensión, paralela a la de este mundo. Según el libro de Razas que leí en la atalaya de Dende, son seres extremadamente violentos y sanguinarios.__Pensó Trunks mientras observaba a la bestia. Luego dijo fingiendo impresión_ ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Jiraiya?.

**Jiraiya:** Si, pero por poco y me degolla_ dijo tratando de entender que es estaba sucediendo._ Aún así, con ese nivel que tiene, no podrá hacerme daño.

**Tarkata:** GRAAAAAA ¿DE VERRRRDAD PIENSASSS ESO?

**Naruto:** ¡sabe hablar!

**Jiraiya:** …_ empezó a hacer sellos con las manos_ entonces no le dejaré ni siquiera decir plegarias._ en eso termina de hacer los sellos y dijo_ Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (estilo de fuego, gran bola de fuego).

Y una gran llamarada de fuego salió de su boca en dirección hacia el tarkata. El ataque dio de lleno la bestia produciendo que empiece a calcinarse, luego esta empieza a gritar de dolor y finalmente cae de boca (completamente carbonizado) y ya muerto comienza a flotar en la superficie del río, cuya corriente lo empuja justo hasta el lugar donde está Jiraiya y Naruto.

**Jiraiya:** Por Dios, que feo es_ dijo mientras tomaba de un brazo el cuerpo de la bestia y lo acercaba a él para poder ver su rostro_ este ser no es para nada común, jamás lo había visto._luego miró a Trunks que estaba cerca de la orilla y le dijo_ Ya puedes venir, no hay peligro.

**Trunks:** Es usted increíble señor_ dijo Trunks llegando a la orilla_ lo derrotó de una sola técnica.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué te apuesto que te has contenido, Ero-sennin?

**Jiraiya:** Claro que si. Si no me hubiera contenido, no hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de ver a esta criatura._dijo mientras salía del agua con el Tarkata al hombro.

**Naruto:** Mmmm_ dijo mientras sujetaba la cabeza del extraño ser_ mira los dientes afilados que tenía, Ero-sennin.

**Jiraiya:** Está claro que no es humano.

**Trunks:** Mmmm, ¿Qué es eso que tiene en el brazo?_ dijo Trunks mientras sujetaba el brazo derecho de la bestia, que por cierto, no estaba muy calcinado_ Es un numero.

Los dos ninjas se acercaron a ver el descubrimiento de Trunks en el humanoide, efectivamente se trataba de un tatuaje, un número tatuado en su Brazo que se empezaba a desvanecer.

**Naruto:** 119…

**Jiraiya:** Mmmm_ trataba de pensar que podría significar hasta que se dio cuenta de la verdad_ NO PUEDE SER!

**Trunks:** ¿Qué ocurre señor?

**Naruto:** ¿Pasa algo malo?

**Jiraiya:** Es probable que este sea su número de fila.

**Naruto:** ¿Número de fila? ¿Los hacen en línea de ensamblado o qué? ¿Y eso que significa?

**Jiraiya:** En pocas palabras, debe haber a lo menos 118 seres como este en algún lugar, o quizás aún más. Y no creo que estén muy lejos de aquí._ Luego arrojó el cuerpo al piso y dijo_ este debió desviarse de su grupo para atacarnos.

**Trunks:** Si este monstruo salió del bosque…_ Luego pensó y finalmente dijo_ … PUEDE QUE LA ALDEA CORRA PELIGRO!.

**Jiraiya:** Maldición_ dijo, luego miró Naruto y dijo_ Sígueme, Naruto. Trunks, trata de quedarte aquí, y escóndete en algún sitio. Nosotros haremos lo posible por encontrar a los faltantes y que no ataquen la aldea.

**Trunks:** De acuerdo. Y por favor, cuídense.

**Naruto:** No te preocupes: Resolveremos esto muy rápido_ Dijo serrando un ojo, mostrando su sonrisa (le brillaba un diente) y alzando la mano en símbolo de aprobación._ Luego vendremos por ti. Solo Trata de mantenerte a salvo hasta que lleguemos.

**Trunks:** Muy Bien, los estaré esperando.

Y los dos ninjas desaparecieron en el acto, dejando a Trunks solo en la orilla del río.

**Trunks:** ¿Qué pasa aquí?_ dijo Trunks para él mismo_ ¿Quién demonios nos está invadiendo en este momento?... Bueno no importa. Creo que con el señor Jiraiya y Naruto será más que suficiente para encargarse de todos los Tarkatas.

Tigger… eres tú el que me preocupa ahora.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, el Tigger del Viento, veía en el cielo como diez luces se empezaban a acercar. Unos segundos más tarde ya se podían divisar perfectamente las naves espaciales. Caerían es una gran montaña, seguramente la destruirían por completo. La diez naves iban a caer, pero de pronto…

**Tigger:** MALDICION!_ dijo el Lobo azul_ dos de ellas se están desviando de su curso. Se están alejando más y más._ dijo mientras las dos naves cambiaban su lugar de aterrizaje, al parecer, en un lugar lejano al desierto, luego pensó_ _No puedo destruirlas en pleno vuelo, alertaría a las demás. Sería un problema si se me escapan las otras ocho. Lo siento Trunks, no podré eliminarlos a todos. _

_Ya aterrizaron_ _Pensó Tigger mientras las ocho naves, reducían solo a escombros la gran montaña donde cayeron.

De la montaña completamente deshecha, las naves empezaron a subir hacia la parte superior de los escombros de roca. Eran naves típicas para viajes largos, eran circulares unas cuatro o cinco veces más grandes que las naves de un tripulante (nave típica saiyajin de DBZ), pero de igual sistema y forma. Una vez en la superficie, las naves procedieron a abrirse. De ellas cada una de ellas, salían tres individuos. En total eran 24. Poseían armaduras extrañas, eran similares a las de las que se usaban en la unión vejita, solo que estas parecían ser más resistentes, eran de color rojo y negro, además de un casco del mismo color de la armadura, y un rastreador color rojo. No había ninguno con armadura diferente, al parecer no había una especie de líder entre ellos.

Los invasores procedieron a observar el lugar, luego uno sonrió y dijo.

**Soldado 1:** Esto es perfecto_ dijo mientras se acomodaba el cuello_ este planeta es muy agradable y tiene muy poca gravedad. Podremos movernos libremente.

**Soldado 2:** No solo eso_ dijo otro mientras presionaba un botón en su rastreador_ no siento presencias muy fuertes. Conquistar este planeta debería ser fácil.

**Soldado 3:** El jefe nos dio permiso para actuar por nuestra cuenta_ dijo otro, poniéndose de cuclillas para tocar la arena_ Este planeta, al parecer, tiene muchas riquezas. Lo venderemos a un muy buen precio.

**Soldado 4:** Con seis horas será suficiente para matar a todo los terrícolas.

**Todos:** JAJAJAJA_ rieron mientras disfrutaban del momento.

**Soldado 1:** Muy bien, No necesitamos del jefe para hacer este trabajo._ dijo mientras los 24 soldados empezaron a levitar. Pero en eso, un relámpago cae en la arena cerca de donde todos estaban, provocando una fantástica explosión. Los soldados estaban asombrados.

**Tigger:** Lo siento_ dijo el lobo desde la cumbre de una duna de arena_ pero acabar con los terrícolas, va a ser algo imposible para ustedes.

**Soldado 3:** ¿Qué demonios es eso?

**Soldado 5:** Es un monstruo de este planeta.

**Soldado 1:** Pero eso es imposible, el rastreador no sintió ninguna presencia cercana antes.

**Tigger:** Resígnense, ustedes ya no tienen salvación.

**Soldado 2:** Pero que dices, bestia_ dijo el soldado mientras sonreía_ Somos soldados de mucha categoría, de los más poderosos del universo.

**Tigger:** ¿Qué es lo que quieren de este planeta?

**Soldado 3:** Por ahora, solo destruir todo a nuestro paso._ dijo mientras reía junto al resto_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Crees poder detenernos?

**Tigger:** Suficiente información para mi gusto_ dijo Tigger y lanzó unos truenos por sus cuernos impactando en uno de los soldados (emmm soldado 6) matándolo de golpe y dejándolo completamente carbonizado.

**Soldado 1:** ¡¿QUEEEEE?

**Soldado 2:** imposible…

**Soldado 3:** El ni siquiera había alcanzado a hablar…

**Soldado 4:** TODOS, ATAQUEMOSLO JUNTOS!_ y todos los soldados restantes saltaron a atacarlo a la vez.

**Tigger:** _Terminaré pronto, luego a buscar a los que se me escaparon_._ pensó Tigger mientras saltaba de la duna hacia los 23 soldados restantes.

Mientras tanto en cerca de la aldea donde se alojaban Jiraiya, Naruto y Trunks, pero aún en el bosque, Un gran grupo de guerreros Tarkata avanzaban caminando hacia la aldea. Justo por esos lados, Jiraiya y Naruto iban pasando.

**Naruto:** Ero-sennin, mira hacia allá.

**Jiraiya:** por Diox_ dijo Jiraiya con mucho asombro_ son demasiados.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué haremos?_ dijo mientras ambos ninjas se escondían detrás de unos arbustos para no ser encontrados.

**Jiraiya:** Tú ve a advertirles a los aldeanos, corren peligro. Debes apresurarte.

**Naruto:** ¿Y tú que harás?

**Jiraiya:** Trataré de detenerlos. Debido a que estamos es un bosque, es posible que se me escapen varios. No me costará trabajo detenerlos por un rato, pero debes apresurarte.

**Naruto:** pero… ¿Qué les digo a los aldeanos?

**Jiraiya:** NARUTO!_ dijo gritándole al gennin, esto hace que los tarkatas se detengan y empiecen a buscar de donde viene el ruido._ Ya eres un ninja, actúa como tal.

Estoy seguro que lo harás bien_ le sonríe_ después me reuniré contigo, ahora vete.

**Naruto:** De acuerdo_ sonríe y se va.

**Jiraiya:** _Naruto no está actuando como de costumbre, esta desesperándose. Si dejo que pelee aquí conmigo, no solo los aldeanos correrían peligro por algunas bestias, sino que también podría convertirse en el Kyubi otra vez_ _Pensó Jiraiya, tocándose una vieja herida en el pecho. Luego dijo_ Estos guerreros sanguinarios serían capaces de excitar al biju de Naruto. Muy bien…_ Dijo Jiraiya y luego gritó_ EEEEEEEEEH, POR ACA MALDITOS!.

Los guerreros Tarkatas lo observaron y luego empezaron a seguirlo por el bosque, mientras Jiraiya trataba de alejarlos de la aldea.

Mientras tanto, Trunks que estaba en la orilla del río, procedió a comunicarse con Dende.

**Trunks:** Me escuchas_ dijo Trunks.

**Dende:** Fuerte y claro.

**Trunks:** ¿Qué demonios hacen guerreros Tarkata en este mundo?, pensé que eran de la dimensión de Tigger.

**Dende:** Eso es correcto. Alguien debe haber abierto un portal que conecta este mundo con otra dimensión.

**Trunks:** No se de donde puedan venir. No siento nada. Los que los invocaron deben tener alguna clase de barrera que evita que podamos sentirlos.

**Dende:** Es verdad, ya que ni siquiera yo puedo saber donde se encuentran. Debí haber rastreado a los Tarkatas desde un principio, así hubiéramos sabido el lugar aproximado de donde están saliendo. Pero esto no lo tenía planeado, sabes.

**Trunks:** No te culpes por eso, puedo acabarlos fácilmente, aunque eso no creo que sea necesario. Un gran ninja llamado Jiraiya, podrá con ellos.

**Dende: **Se quien es. Uno de los legendarios Sannin de Konoha. Es muy fuerte. Pero es posible que se le escapen algunos.

**Trunks:** No te preocupes, te garantizo que ningún terrícola saldrá lastimado. Me encargaré que sea así.

**Dende:** Pero Trunks, no solo estarán ellos. Hacia ese lugar…

**Trunks:** Ya lo se, no te preocupes. Será el mismo resultado.

**Dende:** Es bueno tenerte aquí, amigo mío_ sonrió el Nameku_ te lo encargo.

**Trunks:** Ya me voy, Adiós.

Entonces el saiyajin desaparece de ese sitio y apareciendo en el puente de la aldea.

Mientras tanto Naruto, hacía lo posible por avisar a toda la gente de la aldea, que abandonaran el pueblo. Nadie hacía caso lo que decía.

**Naruto:** Me demoraré mucho, necesitaré más gente_ dijo juntando las manos_ _Tajū __Kage Bunshin no jutsu (__técnica de replicación de sombra masiva)._ _ Luego se dirigió a los clones, y dijo_ Todos ya saben que hacer. VAMOS._ y todos desaparecen. Excepto el original, quien gritó muy fuerte._ OIGAN TODOS!

Todos los aldeanos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, para poner atención.

**Naruto:** escúchenme_ Dijo el ninja_ dentro de muy poco, llegarán unas horribles bestias a destruir esta aldea. Tenemos que abandonarla.

**Aldeano 1:** ¿Estas loco, crío?

**Naruto:** ¿Qué dices?

**Aldeano 1:** Esta aldea se caracteriza por tener una vida pacifica. Acá nunca hemos tenido ninguna invasión, de ninguna clase. Debes estar equivocado.

**Aldeano 2:** Es verdad.

**Naruto:** No no no, no me equivoco_ seguía diciendo Naruto_ por favor, júntense en pequeños grupos, los clones los escoltarán a la salida de la ciudad, dónde estarán a salvo.

**Aldeana:** No te haremos caso.

**Aldeano 3:** Este crío debe ser uno de esos saqueadores de aldeas que engañan a la gente y poder robar sin necesidad de un enfrentamiento.

**Anciano:** Eso debe de ser.

**Aldeano 4:** Si, ya lo creo.

**Aldeano 1:** Vamos a ignorar a este ladrón. Puede que así se vaya.

**Naruto:** POR FAVOR, HAGANME CASO, YA NO HAY TIEMPO!_Gritó fuerte Naruto, pero los aldeanos no hacían caso. Pero en eso un pequeño niño, como de cuatro años, se acercó a Naruto.

**Niño:** señor… ¿De verdad vamos a morir?_ dijo el pequeño sollozando.

**Naruto:** No te preocupes_ dijo Naruto agachándose y acariciándole la cabeza, luego le sonrió y le dijo_ Te protegeré con mi vida, lo juro. Pero tienes que seguirme_ luego se levanto nuevamente, y pudo observar que algunos aldeanos, la minoría, estaban mirándolo. Luego dijo_ ¿Ustedes si me creen, verdad?_ asintieron con la cabeza, luego el Gennin dijo_ Sigan a estos clones de sombras, ellos los guiarán a un lugar seguro._ luego se dirigió al pequeño y le dijo_ no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien._ el pequeño sonrió, el clon lo tomó y guió al grupo fuera del pueblo.

Mientras tanto, Trunks corría por las calles del pueblo, tratando de buscar a Naruto.

**Trunks:** _Que extrañó, como sentí el ki de Naruto en la aldea, pensé que los estaba evacuando_ _Pensó Trunks, y luego dedujo lo obvio_ _Ya entiendo, la gente no cree que la aldea está en peligro. Voy a tener que pensar en algo y pronto, ya que luchar a estas alturas, delataría mi identidad demasiado pronto.__ luego Ve a lo lejos al Ninja tratando de convencer a todos los aldeanos que pudiese. Y luego gritó_ NARUTO!

**Naruto:** ¿Trunks?_ dijo dándose vuelta para verlo.

**Trunks:** Que bueno que te encuentro Naruto_ dijo jadeando supuse que estabas aquí.

**Naruto:** ¿eh?

**Trunks:** ¿Pasa algo malo?

**Naruto:** ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?_ un tanto impresionado, ya que habían múltiples clones alrededor de la ciudad, e incluso cerca del original.

**Trunks:** este…_ dijo Trunks y luego pensó_ _piensa en algo rápido_ _luego dijo_ Es que tú eras eeeel…. único que estabas gritando, además…. como llegué corriendo hacía acá, solo me fije de donde venía tu voz. Sí, eso mismo….

**Naruto:** Tiene sentido… ¿pero qué haces aquí?

**Trunks:** Vengo a advertirle a la gente, así como lo estas haciendo tú.

**Naruto:** Es inútil, nadie me hace caso.

**Trunks:** _Tengo que pensar en algo, pronto__ pensó el saiyajin.

Mientras tanto, Jiraiya había llegado ya a un terreno rocoso: esperó un instante, y los Tarkatas empezaron a llegar.

**Jiraiya:** _listo, aquí si podré pelear sin problemas_ _Pensó el Sannin, mientras los humanoides llegaban de a varios. Pero algo andaba mal. Luego dejaron de llegar… Faltaban muchos Tarkatas. Luego pensó__ Se me han escapado muchos, no todos me han seguido. Acá debe haber unos 60. Tendré que derrotarlos rápido y seguir hacia la aldea. Si Naruto llega a liberar al Kyubi, será el fin._

**Tarkata 1:** Ahí essstá. ¡Grraaaaaaaa!.

**Jiraiya:** Eso es, acérquense_ Dijo mientras unos 30 tarkatas corrían hacia él. Luego empezó a hacer sellos y luego dijo____ Katon: Endan no jutsu (elemento fuego, gran lanzallamas)._

Y una gigantesca llamarada impactó en todos los tarkatas que se estaban acercando a Jiraiya.

La llamarada finalmente explotó, en una gigantesca bola de fuego.

La explosión fue tan grande, que se alcanzó a sentir en la villa. Incluso podía verse el humo en el cielo a causa de la explosión.

Después de esto, a Trunks le llegó una idea a la cabeza.

**Trunks:** Ya lo tengo Naruto_ dijo mirando el nubarrón de humo producto de la explosión._ déjamelo a mí.

**Naruto:** jeje_ dijo mirando el cielo_ Buena idea._ dijo el ninja, cuando Trunks empezó a correr.

**Trunks:** ¡FUEEEEEEEEGO!, ¡EL BOSQUE SE ESTA QUEMANDOOOOO!

**Aldeanos:** AHHHH.

**Naruto:** _vamos a ayudar a Trunks con esto __Dijo el ninja, buscó un lugar donde no lo vieran e hizo un jutsu de transformación junto con el de clones de sombra (transformó solo los clones). Luego los clones transformados en diferentes aldeanos empezaron a alterar las masas.

**Clon 1:** AHHH, ¿QUE VAMOS A HACER?

**Clon 2****:** Si esto sigue así, el fuego llegará a la aldea.

**Clon 3:** ¡HAY QUE ESCAPAR DE AQUI!

**Trunks:** _Muy bien pensado, Naruto_ _Pensó mientras aún seguía corriendo la voz, luego dijo_ Muy bien todos, SIGAN AL NINJA DE NARANJA!

Ya nadie le querría quedarse en la ciudad, entonces todos los aldeanos empezaron a seguir a Naruto hasta la salida de la aldea, y hacia algún lugar seguro. Mientras Trunks seguía corriendo y avisándoles a los demás, que sigan a la gente que estuviera huyendo para que evacuen la ciudad.

Naruto llevó a la gente hacia otro bosque. Luego toda la gente, que en su mayoría eran ancianos y mujeres (y algunos niños) procedieron a esperar que la demás gente llegará.

**Naruto:** No creo que sean todos._ Luego dijo a Trunks_ iré a ver si queda gente, tu quédate aquí.

**Trunks:** Iré contigo, puede que te sea de ayuda.

**Naruto:** Como quieras_ dijo sin hacer rodeos_ Supongo que aunque me lo negaran igual iría, y perdería mucho tiempo convenciéndote…. VAMOS!.

Y los dos corrieron hacía el bosque, mientras los clones de Naruto se quedaban para cuidar a los aldeanos y evitar que los siguieran.

Una vez llegado a la aldea, al puente para ser especifico.

**Naruto:** Bien ahora a buscar si queda alguien por ahí.

**Trunks:** Creo que no nos limitaremos solo a eso…_dijo mirando desde el puente hacia la aldea.

**Naruto:** Supongo que habrá que distraerlos por un rato, hasta que Ero-sennin llegue.

Justo en ese momento, una gran cantidad de Tarkatas estaban dentro de la ciudad… buscando gente que matar.

Fin Capitulo 4.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

**Identidad Descubierta**

Dentro del bosque cercano, en el sector rocoso, aún podía verse mucho humo debido a las intensas flamas producidas por Jiraiya. Una vez que el fuego cesó, el humo empezó a dispersarse y porfin podía verse como había quedado el sitio.

La tierra estaba tostada y las rocas obscurecidas debido al fuego. Todos los tarkatas estaban tumbados en el suelo, completamente carbonizados. Ninguno quedó con vida.

Jiraiya se acercó hacia las fallecidas bestias, como si viéndolas podría intentar explicarse que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

**Jiraiya:** _Nunca en toda mi vida, vi algo semejante. Criaturas con semejante fuerza que me obliguen a usar elemento fuego con una tremenda cantidad de chacra. __Pensaba el Sannin. Luego dijo_ Será mejor que me apresure, deje a esos chicos solos. Y si Naruto se enfurece, tendremos más problemas con que lidiar.

Y en eso desapareció de ese lugar, para dirigirse hacia la aldea.

Justo en la entrada de la aldea.

**Naruto**: Todavía hay muchas de esas cosas, a pesar de que Ero-sennin se llevó a muchas con él.

**Trunks:** _Aún hay personas en el pueblo, puedo sentirlos. Ninguno se encuentra herido y al parecer todos se encuentran en el mismo sitio. Hay que encontrarlos lo más rápido posible_ _pensaba Trunks mientras se dedicaba a sentir las presencias de los seres que aún estaban en el pueblo. Luego dijo_ Naruto, ¿Puedes usar tus clones una vez más?

**Naruto:** Claro que sí. ¿Tienes algún plan?

**Trunks:** No es la gran cosa, se nos pudo ocurrir a cualquiera, pero… necesito que utilices tus clones para atraerlos hasta la entrada del puente.

**Naruto:** …_Sin dejar terminar de hablar Trunks, empieza a correr hacia el pueblo, haciendo aparecer una gran cantidad de clones_ Eso está hecho!

**Trunks:** Entonces te lo encargo!

Naruto y sus clones corrieron hacia el pueblo, y rodearon todos los lugares donde había Tarkatas. Evidentemente, los Tarkatas solo se dedicaban a destruir todo lo que encontraban hasta dar con los seres humanos. A ver eso, Naruto, con mucho autocontrol, no se dedicó a pelear contra ellos y solo se dedico a guiarlos hacia la salida del puente, según lo que le había dicho Trunks.

Pero de pronto, Naruto ve a una señora que va a ser atacada por un Tarkata.

**Señora:** Por favor, Alguien que me ayude!_ gritaba llorando

El Tarkata descubrió sus espadas de sus brazos y cuando se dedicaba a cortarla.

**Naruto:** Toma esto, Maldito! : _Rasengan (Bola espiral)._

Justo en ese momento, Naruto aparece por un costado, golpeándolo con su poder a la altura de las costillas. Provocando una explosión que lanza a la bestia contra la pared de una casa, dejando al Tarkata cubierto de escombros.

**Naruto:** Maldito, eso te pasa por ser causar problemas_ luego se dirige hacia la señora_ ¿Se encuentra bien?

**Señora:** muchas gracias por salvarme_ dijo abrazando al Ninja, pero luego lo suelta_ Mi hijo, mi hijo,… aún no lo encuentro.

**Naruto:** Debe encontrarse con los refugiados en el bosque, hay mucha gente q1ue fue guiada fuera de la ciudad por esto. Mis clones no han encontrado más gente que usted, así que debe estar en las afueras del pueblo.

**Señora:** ¿Tus clones?

Y en ese momento aparecen 2 clones de Naruto frente a ellos.

**Naruto:** Esta es una de mis técnicas_ le dijo a la señora refiriéndose a sus clones

**Clon 1:** Ya no hay gente en el pueblo, es posible que ya hayan sido evacuados todos.

**Naruto:** Buen trabajo, ahora guíen a las bestias al puente_ y entonces ambos clones se alejaron de Naruto y la señora._ entonces vámonos de aquí.

**Señora:** Espera un momento.

**Naruto:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Señora:** Cerca de la plaza del pueblo, hay una entrada secreta que conduce hacia un refugio que se encuentra bajo tierra. Estoy segura que debe de haber personas ahí también.

**Naruto:** No es seguro aunque se trate de un refugio. Estas bestias intentan matar personas y si encuentran la entrada antes que nosotros entonces será su fin.

**Señora:** la Plaza está cerca de aquí.

**Naruto:** guíeme.

Entonces Naruto tomó a la señora y dio un gran salto alejándose del sitio donde estaban.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del pueblo.

**Trunks:** _Maldición, son muchos Tarkatas. Naruto aún no logra juntarlos a todos.__Pensaba Trunks mientras aún permanecía en la entrada del puente.__ Si esto continúa así, me veré obligado a intervenir._

**Jiraiya:** Trunks!

**Trunks:** Señor Jiraiya._ dijo Trunks volteándose.

**Jiraiya:** ¿Que rayos haces aquí?_ dijo con tono enfadado_ ¿No vez que esto es muy peligroso?

**Trunks:** No es hora de preocuparse de eso. Llega justo a tiempo.

**Jiraiya:** ¿Ein? ¿Para que?

**Trunks:** Naruto en estos momentos está guiando a las bestias hacia este lugar. Como la salida se trata de un puente, no hay muchos lugares por donde escapar, por eso necesito que usted los ataque apenas intenten abandonar la ciudad.

**Jiraiya:** …. Si, de acuerdo_ dijo Jiraiya sosteniendo algunas sospechas.

**Trunks:** Todo se definirá en el siguiente ataque_ y ambos miraron hacia el pueblo.

Ya en la plaza.

**Señora:** Hemos llegado_ dijo la señora apuntando hacia una alcantarilla.

**Naruto:** Entonces entremos._ Dijo Naruto abriendo la canaleta que daba hacia un túnel subterráneo. Ambos entraron y luego cerraron el agujero por dentro.

Estaba muy obscuro adentro, no se veía mucho. El piso era rocoso y húmedo, al igual que las paredes y el techo, al parecer se había construido hace mucho tiempo.

**Naruto:** Puedo oír voces.

**Señora:** Es verdad.

Ambos empiezan a correr por el túnel hasta que dieron con una amplia cueva rocosa que tenía una entrada tapada por un derrumbe. Naruto pone su oído entre las rocas caídas, para escuchar que efectivamente había gente al otro lado.

**Naruto:** Están al otro lado._ dijo a la señora_ retroceda.

Entonces Naruto lanza un cuchillo kunai con un sello explosivo que impacta en las rocas provocando una explosión que despeja el derrumbe, haciendo una salida.

Naruto y la señora avanzan por el nuevo pasillo y al final de este encontraron unas 20 personas que se encontraban completamente desesperanzadas, pero al ver a Naruto y a la señora, les volvió el ánimo.

**Niño:** Mamá!_ corrió un pequeño niño hacia la señora abrazándola y llorando le dijo_ estaba tan asustado, pensé que ya no te vería más.

**Señora:** Hijo…._ dijo sosteniendo a su hijo, e inevitablemente llorando por el encuentro.

**Anciano:** ¿Acaso tú no eres en chico que dio la alarma de incendio?_ dijo refiriéndose a Naruto.

**Naruto:** Si… bueno quizás no dije exactamente la verdad… pero estén seguros que lo que está ocurriendo allá arriba (en el pueblo), es peor que un incendio.

**Señora:** Es verdad… Necesitamos salir de aquí rápido.

**Anciano:** Lamentablemente no podemos salir.

**Naruto:** ¿Por qué no?

**Anciano:** Mientras decidíamos que hacer, si quedarnos aquí o escapar por la salida de esta cueva, por algún motivo un derrumbe tapó la salida hacia el pueblo y hacia las afueras del pueblo, dejándonos encerrados.

**Naruto:** Eso no será problema para mí_ dijo Naruto sonriendo, golpeando el puño contra su mano_ dígame hacia donde está la salida hacia las afueras del pueblo, y los sacaré a todos de aquí.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado de donde estaban Trunks, Naruto y Jiraiya. Mas precisamente el la Atalaya de Kamisama.

**Dende:** Esto se está poniendo complicado, Mister popo. Al parecer son dos enemigos con los que debemos lidiar.

**Mr. Popo:** Mr. Popos piensa que debemos tanbien apoyar a el Trunks para que cuando luche lo haga con más comodidad.

**Dende:** ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Mr. Popo: Mr. Popos puede crear barreras también en todo el mundo, como las que se usó paras infiltrar a los tarkatas.

**Dende:** Eso es grandioso, Mr Popo.

**Mr. Popo:** No hay problemas. Con la mismas computadoras de la maquinas del tiempo, puedo lograrlo sin ingreso las coordenadas. Pero tengo que configurar el programas para hacerlos, ya que no se ha ocupado dentro de muchos y eso puede tomar algos de tiempos.

**Dende:** No importa, mientras puedas hacerlo, sería una gran ayuda para que el enemigo no sienta la presencia de Trunks._ derepente siente una presencia, alguien le hablaba telepáticamente.

**¿?**: Dende ¿puedes oírme?

**Dende:** Enmasamma!

**Enmadaio:** He conseguido algo que puede interesarte, necesito que vengas al purgatorio lo más rápido que puedas.

**Dende:** En seguida Enmasamma_ Luego mira a Mr. Popo y le dice_ Creo que todos tenemos cosas que hacer por ahora. Me reuniré con Enmadaiosamma, por favor, vigila la torre.

**Mr. Popo:** No hay problemas.

**Dende:** Gracias_ dijo abriendo un portal y entrando en el.

Mientras tanto Naruto, en las cuevas, ya se encontraba en la salida bloqueada.

**Anciano:** Es aquí.

**Naruto:** Retrocedan, por favor_ entonces crea un clon de sombras para juntar energía en su mano derecha. Luego dijo_ Aquí voy. _Rasengan._

Y entonces hizo chocar su poder contra los escombros para así crear una salida, que daba hacia los bosques.

Ante ver la salida, todas las personas ahí presentes, empezaron a celebrar y a gritar de felicidad

**Anciano:** Por fin hemos salido!

**Señora:** Gracias por todo_ dijo mirando a Naruto.

**Naruto:** No es nada_ dijo sonriendo _ pero mi misión no termina hasta que les lleve con los demás aldeanos, así que vamos.

Y todos corrieron siguiendo a Naruto.

Mientras tanto en el puente.

**Jiraiya:** Oye chico… ¿acaso tú…

**Trunks:** Ahí vienen_ dijo Trunks interrumpiendo a Jiraiya, sin mirarlo.

Ese momento, todas las bestias salieron hacia el puente. Eran casi 60.

Todas al miemos tiempo corrieron hacia la mitad del puente donde pararon repentinamente. Miraron hacia atrás, específicamente al cielo.

**Jiraiya:** ¿Qué es lo que miran?

**Trunks:** _No puede ser!__pensó Trunks con cara de asombro y mirando hacía donde miraban los tarkatas.

Derepente se pudo apreciar una esfera de luz, que brillaba en el cielo, y como dicha esfera empezó a decender estrepitosamente hacia el pueblo.

En otro sitio, Naruto ya había cumplido su misión: había reunido a todos los aldeanos fuera del pueblo.

**Naruto:** Acá estarán todos seguros.

**Niño pequeño:** Señor… ¿podremos regresar algún día a casa?_dijo a Naruto.

**Naruto:** Claro que sí_ dijo Sonriéndole: Tu solo espera y vera…..

Y justo en ese momento Una enorme explosión proveniente de la aldea, se sintió desde donde estaban Naruto y los aldeanos.

Fue una explosión terrible, muy grande. Tanto que debido a ella vientos huracanados soplaron incluso hasta donde se encontraban los aldeanos.

Luego de la explosión, los aldeanos quedaron en shock.

**Aldeano 1:** Esa explosión vino de la aldea…

**Aldeano 2:** Nuestra aldea ha sido destruida!

**Niño pequeño**: Entonces… ¿ya no vamos a poder vivir en casa?_ dijo el pequeño niño con lagrimas en su rostro, y corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

**Señora:** no importa hijo_ dijo la señora mientras abrazaba a su hijo, llorando_ lo importante es que estamos a salvo.

**Naruto:** _de que…de que… de que … de que__ pensaba Naruto viendo al niño y a su madre y luego el humo de la explosión, luego gritó_ DE QUE SIRVIO HACER UN PLAN, SI ESTA GENTE TUBO QUE PERDERLO TODO! NO SOMOS LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENOS PARA QUE TODO SALGA BIEN!._ luego se dirigió hacia los aldeanos de una forma ruda, pero controlada_ Por favor, quédense aquí, estarán más seguros.

Al ver el rostro enfurecido de Naruto, nadie dijo nada. Entonces se marchó.

Luego en la entrada del pueblo.

**Jiraiya:** Ay, mi cabeza_ dijo mientras se paraba del suelo luego pensó_ _menuda explosión,_ _aún no puedo ver nada a causa del polvo_ _Luego gritó_ TRUNKS!

¿Donde estas?

Luego se despejó un poco el polvo cuando sopló una suave brisa de viento. Entonces miró a su costado, y ahí estaba él…. TRUNKS.

Estaba parado mirando hacia el frente, serio, al parecer ni se había movido por la explosión. Esto sorprendió mucho a Jiraiya.

**Jiraiya:** Trunks…

**Trunks:** Esto aún no acaba, Señor Jiraiya_ dijo Trunks sin siquiera apartar su vista del frente.

Entonces se despeja aún más el polvo del aire, y puede verse que el puente aún está bien y que no se ha destruido del todo, y para sorpresa, los guerreros Tarkata aún estaban con vida.

Los guerreros Tarkata, precedieron a ponerse de pie y continuar lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer, atacar a Trunks y Jiraiya.

**Jiraiya:** Maldición, ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

**Trunks:** … Creo que ya ha llegado Naruto.

**Jiraiya:** ¿Qué dices?

Y en ese momento Aparece Naruto a espaldas de Jiraiya y Trunks.

**Jiraiya:** Naruto! Tú….

Naruto se dedico a mirar hacia la ciudad, y no lo podía creer. Era todo un desastre. Las edificaciones, casas, todo estaba completamente en ruinas. Luego miró a los Tarkatas.

**Naruto:** … Ustedes…_ y los ojos de Naruto empezaron a cambiar.

**Trunks:** _así que esto es el poder de Naruto, es muy fuerte_ _pensó Trunks mirándolo seriamente.

**Jiraiya**: O no, va a pasar otra vez.!

**Naruto:** NO TIENEN PERDON DE DIOS!_ Gritó fuertemente Naruto mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y un halo rojo de energía lo cubría mostrando dos colas de zorro.

Naruto ha explotado debido a la destrucción del pueblo de los aldeanos. Su furia ha liberado 2 colas del chakra Kyubi. Y ataca a los Tarkatas con tremendo descontrol.

Pero ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado?... ¿Qué fue esa luz que cayó del cielo?..

Muchas interrogantes que parecen obvias, pero que sin embargo no lo son.

Fin Capitulo 5

El próximo capitulo: 5 colas, llegó el momento de actuar.


End file.
